


I'd Take a Bullet for You. And Not Just Because I'm Paid to.

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Bodyguard Hanzo





	I'd Take a Bullet for You. And Not Just Because I'm Paid to.

The breath was knocked from you as your bodyguard came to a sudden stop, causing you to crash into him. His sturdy form didn’t even waver as you did.

“Oof! Hanzo? What the hell?!” you demanded, peeking around him to see that there was no threat. Nothing visible to you at least.

You pushed past him but didn’t get very far. Hanzo’s arm shot out and ushered you back to his side. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Yes, he was hired for protection. But not overprotection! You could barely go to the bathroom without him keeping constant vigilance. Sure you were safe, but damn, at what cost? Your friends had full background checks before they were even let withing five feet of you. And now that you were in a crowd, you could feel the anxiety radiating off Hanzo. While you would have been terrified weeks ago, you now felt totally safe with this man watching over you. So much so that you foolishly let your guard down.

Despite the noise of the crowd, the gunshot rang out loud and clear. Every protocol Hanzo had told you for this situation was lost as your mind went blank with shock. Good thing that Hanzo worked quicker than your thoughts. He threw himself on you, swallowing as much of your form as possible to give you maximum coverage. Part of him wanted to go after the potential assailant. After all, they couldn’t harm you if they were incapacitated. He fought the idea for a moment before determining that defending was more important than attacking. But that moment cost him.

A round of shots were fired and as soon as the sound reached his ears he crouched low, dragging you down with him. You felt his grip tighten and heard him hiss in pain.

“Hanzo?! Are you alright?”

“Do not concern yourself with me,” he told you through gritted teeth, “Move! And stay low. I will be behind you.”

Hanzo loosened his grip around you and you darted towards the exit he was leading you to. Even after you burst through the doors you didn’t stop running. Not until strong hands wrapped around you and lifted you off the ground.

“Let me go!” you screamed, lashing out and thrashing.

“Easy- easy (Y/N)!”

You immediately stilled when you heard Hanzo’s voice in your ear. He gently lowered you back to your feet and lead you into an alleyway, pushing you up against the wall. His eyes frantically scanned you, checking for any injuries.

“Are you hurt?” he demanded.

“No. No I’m fine, thank- Holy shit, Hanzo! Your arm! Oh I’m so sorry, this is all my fault!”

He looked down at his bicep where the bullet had pierced and quickly covered it, more for your sake than his.

“Do not apologise. Perks of the job. And even if I wasn’t being paid, you are well worth the bullet.”


End file.
